Del deseo al ¿amor?
by Alanaroth
Summary: Se empezaron a ver a escondidas para simplemente aplacar un deseo pero ¿es posible que después de todos esos encuentros esa simple atracción que había entre ambos haya cambiado y se haya convertido en algo mas honesto?


**Lo sé lo sé, mucho tiempo sin actualizar ninguno de los dos fics, créanme que me siento mal porque parece que he abandonado ambas historias pero pueden tener la seguridad de que no lo he hecho, ando corta de tiempo y ¿por que no decirlo? también de inspiración. Este fic lo tenia desde hace rato escrito y lo quise subir para que sepan que aun no me olvido de que tengo que actualizar. **

**Espero que les guste, va con dedicación para todos los que les gusta el BrickXButtercup. **

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece**

**Del deseo al ¿amor?**

Se removió inquieta entre los brazos del chico que dormía a su lado. Alzo la mirada y lo contemplo, yacía con una expresión que demostraba clara calma y tranquilidad que por un momento lo envidio. Deseaba poder dormir plácidamente, justo como él lo hacía. Levanto una de sus manos y aparto un mechón rebelde de aquel peculiar cabello pelirrojo. Lo coloco detrás de la oreja y acaricio un poco la mejilla del muchacho, delineo sus labios con la yema de los dedos y como respuesta obtuvo que él mascullara algo inentendible y estrechara más los brazos a su alrededor.

Bajo la mirada junto con la mano. Se removió de nuevo, acomodándose mejor sobre su cálido pecho y observo su habitación. Diviso las ropas de ambos esparcidas por todos lados y una sensación de culpabilidad se planteo en su pecho. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? ¿Cómo es que de la nada se había vuelto involucrada en esa situación? ¿Cómo es que habían pasado de decirse un simple hola y un adiós a una en la que llegaban a tener relaciones una vez por semana?

Suspiro y recordó la primera vez que lo habían hecho, cuatro meses atrás.

_Brick entro a la pequeña cabaña apresuradamente. Cerró la puerta con un brusco movimiento que sobresalto un poco a la joven de cabello negro. Buttercup alzo la vista y contemplo al muchacho de espesa cabellera roja maldecir por lo bajo la repentina lluvia que había azotado, aparentemente ajeno a su presencia. Se quedo en silencio y lo observo desde su punto en el sillón hasta que él atino a alzar la vista. _

_Se miraron por breves segundos hasta que apartaron la vista. _

–_Lo siento Butter, no sabía que estabas aquí– se disculpo al recordar el repertorio de maldiciones que había soltado al pensarse solo. _

–_No te preocupes Brick– respondió con indiferencia ella con la mirada perdida en el libro que estaba leyendo. _

–_¿Dónde está Butch?– pregunto él sacándose la chamarra y dejándola sobre una silla para que se secara. _

–_No lo sé, me dijo que tenía algo que hacer pero me pidió que lo esperara– al decir eso no alzo la vista, sus ojos continuaban recorriendo con velocidad las palabras del libro– y Boomer fue a recoger a Bubbles a la práctica de porristas porque después iban a ir a cenar– añadió antes de que el pelirrojo preguntara por su hermano menor. _

_Brick asintió y se dispuso a caminar hacia el pasillo que daba al baño y a las habitaciones. Hacía tiempo que habían tenido que agrandar aquella vieja cabaña ya que los tres al haber crecido necesitaban privacidad y el reducido espacio no se los proporcionaba. _

–_Me voy a bañar– anuncio antes de dejarla sola en la sala– ya sabes, estás en tu casa. _

_Buttercup no respondió, simplemente asintió. No era necesario que él se lo dijera, ella lo sabía de sobra. Desde que había empezado a salir con el verde pasaba demasiado tiempo en aquella cabaña, la podía considerar como su segundo hogar. Y no era para menos, desde que salía de la escuela y era alcanzada por el azabache hasta que daban las 10 de la noche la pasaba ahí. _

_A Boomer y a Brick no les molestaba en absoluto su presencia por una sencilla razón; ellos casi nunca estaban ahí, Boomer se la mantenía junto con Bubbles de un lugar a otro paseando y solía llegar hasta las nueve y el pelirrojo en cuanto sabia que la rosa había acabado su horario escolar volaba hasta la escuela para interceptarla y pasar el resto de la tarde en su casa con ella. _

_Buttercup rio levemente al pensar que parecía que había cambiado de lugar con el pelirrojo, ya que ambos pasaban más tiempo en la casa del otro que en la suya propia. La llegada de Brick a la cabaña era lo que la hacía percatarse de lo tarde que era y la motivaba a irse antes de que su hermana mayor la llamara. _

_Brick salió de la ducha apenas transcurridos unos segundos de haber entrado. No estaba de ánimos para permanecer más tiempo debajo del agua, aun cuando esta se encontrara agradablemente caliente y le prometiera hacer que sus músculos se relajaran. Se seco velozmente y se enredo la toalla en la cintura. Salió, dejando la ropa mojada en una de las esquinas y camino hasta su habitación, maldiciendo por lo bajo que fuera la más alejada del baño _

_Camino hasta la puerta con paso fastidiado y cansado. Iba a la mitad del trayecto cuando unas gotas traicioneras cayeron de su cabello, causando que se resbalara. Se golpeo la cabeza con el pomo de la puerta de su hermano rubio y cayó al suelo. _

_Buttercup se levanto sorprendida del sillón y camino hasta donde se había escuchado el ruido. Entro al pasillo y observo con una ceja alzada al pelirrojo tirado en el suelo, sosteniéndose la cabeza. _

–_¿Estás bien?– pregunto al ver que no hacia ningún ademan de levantarse. _

_El chico en lugar de responder emitió un gruñido, mostrando su creciente irritación. Buttercup suspiro y se dirigió hacia él para ayudarlo. Se arrodillo a su lado y noto que se sostenía la frente con la mano, a través de sus dedos distinguió la piel levemente enrojecida. Lo tomo de la mano y lo ayudo a levantarse. _

_Brick parecía desconcertado por el golpe y no protesto cuando sintió un brazo rodearle la cadera y como alguien se pasaba su brazo por encima de los hombros. Transcurridos unos segundos pareció recuperar la razón y se noto en su cuarto. Sintió como lo soltaban y empujaban suavemente. Aterrizo en la cama y noto como algo cálido caía sobre él. _

_Buttercup sintió sus mejillas arder cuando se impacto con delicadeza sobre el torso desnudo del pelirrojo. No había considerado que al soltarlo y dejarlo caer en su cama el chico aferraría el brazo que tenía en sus hombros y se la llevaría con él. Alzo un poco la mirada y observo como la desorientación abandonaba el rostro de la contraparte de su hermana. _

–_Brick…– lo llamo precavida y aun con sus mejillas teñidas de carmín. _

_El aludido bajo la mirada y se sorprendió al encontrar a la joven azabache en su pecho totalmente avergonzada. Verla de aquella manera le ocasiono un extraño picor en el pecho y sintió un nudo instalarse en su garganta. Trago saliva y al saber que el nudo no se había ido asintió para que ella continuara. _

–_¿Podrías soltarme?– pregunto ella desviando la mirada. _

_De alguna manera que no lograba entender el estar en esa posición y con el joven pelirrojo aun sosteniéndola por los hombros, impidiéndole apartarse, le estaba causando una sensación que comenzaba a agradarle. _

–_¿Por qué?– pregunto para sorpresa de ambos Brick. _

_Las mejillas de Buttercup incrementaron su color con aquella pregunta mientras que Brick se cuestionaba la razón de porque no quería soltarla. _

–_Esto… no es… correcto– consiguió susurrar Buttercup después de unos minutos. _

_Cada segundo que pasaba en esa posición aumentaba la temperatura de su cuerpo y sentía que perdería la poca cordura que aún le quedaba. Sus manos estaban inmóviles sobre el pecho del pelirrojo y el deseo de recorrer con los dedos los bien formados músculos que este poseía gritaba en su mente. Estaba segura de que si no la soltaba en ese momento acabaría por hacerlo. _

_Brick observo cómo los labios de ella se entreabrían un poco y no tardo en sentir su aliento estrellársele en el pecho. El capricho de probarlos se planteo en su mente y noto como su boca cosquilleaba. Aflojo un poco el brazo con el que le rodeaba los hombros y tan pronto lo hizo escucho un gruñido en su interior en señal de protesta. No quería soltarla, se rehusaba a soltarla. _

_Descendió con lentitud su mano por la pequeña espalda de la joven. Se detuvo al llegar a su cintura y adentro la mano por debajo de su playera. Comenzó a trazar líneas y círculos imaginarios en su espalda, haciendo que ella se estremeciera bajo su tacto. Eso lo incito a continuar. _

–_Brick…– lo volvió a llamar. _

_Necesitaba decirle que se detuviera en ese momento, que de no hacerlo perdería el control de sus acciones pero las palabras murieron rápidamente en su garganta. No podía negar que la sensación que le producían las yemas de los dedos del joven en su espalda era bastante placentera. No quería que se detuviera. _

–_Buttercup– escucho como el chico la nombraba. _

_Subió la mirada lentamente, sintiendo un leve temor de lo que pudiera encontrarse en los ojos del chico. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron lo único que pudo distinguir en sus ojos rojo sangre fue fuego. Brick contemplo los hermosos ojos verde jade de la joven, los cuales en ese momento le dedicaban una mirada cargada de deseo que solo servía para aumentar el suyo propio. _

_Subió la mano que tenía libre y le acaricio brevemente la mejilla. Las mejillas de Buttercup tomaron una totalidad completamente roja pero en lugar de apartarse apoyo su mano sobre la palma del joven. Brick no necesito más para guiar su mano hacia la nuca de ella y atraerla hacia si. _

_Sus labios se rozaron de una manera lenta y suave, como si ambos temieran que en cualquier momento el otro se fuera apartar. Cuando descubrieron que el deseo era correspondido intensificaron más el beso, convirtiendo aquel leve roce en una disputa de bocas en las que ambas querían dominar. Buttercup abrió la boca, invitando al pelirrojo a adentrarse en ella y tal acto no se hizo esperar. Sus lenguas luchaban la una contra la otra mientras que la temperatura de sus cuerpos aumentaba cada segundo. _

_Brick no resistió más y giro sobre su cama para quedar encima de ella. Pensó que con aquello la joven reaccionaria y lo apartaría bruscamente. Se abofeteo internamente y opto por sacarle el mayor provecho posible. Su sorpresa fue grata cuando en lugar de quitarlo la morena rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí. Quito la mano de su nuca y le posiciono en su cintura para después estrecharla. _

_Dejo sus labios y descendió a su cuello. La joven se estremeció y soltó un suspiro de placer que lo excito más. Apretó más los brazos que tenía en su cintura, y sintió como algo en su entrepierna comenzaba a palpitar. Gruño por lo bajo y continuo con su labor de besar el cuello de la azabache mientras que ella jugueteaba con su cabello. _

–_Brick… no… esto esta…– no pudo terminar. _

_Las palabras nuevamente murieron en su garganta y fueron sustituidas por el gemido cuando noto algo abultado rozar su intimidad. Apretó más los brazos que tenía entorno a su cuello y con una mano tiro de su cabello. El muchacho se mostro un tanto perplejo por dicha acción pero su desconcierto desapareció cuando ella presiono con mayor pasión que antes sus labios. Él correspondió el beso de la misma manera y comenzó a recorrer con las manos la suave piel de la joven. _

_En cuestión de segundos el poco sentido común que aun había en ambos los abandono, dejando que el deseo y la pasión dominaran sus acciones y no pudieran hacer otra cosa más que dejarse llevar. _

Ese suceso había sido espontaneo, ninguno lo había planeado, más sin embargo había sido el detonante de aquellas visitas a mitad de la noche por parte de uno o de otro que no tenían otro fin que satisfacer simple deseo. Desde esa vez el deseo de sentir la piel de otro y sentir como sus cuerpos se conectaban por un par de horas había pasado de ser un simple capricho a una necesidad irrefrenable que por mucho que se esforzaran les era imposible de ignorar.

En un principio habían intentado olvidarse de lo ocurrido y evitarse a toda costa. No cruzaban ninguna palabra, procuraban no ir a un lugar en el que estuviera el otro y ni se miraban a los ojos cuando tenían un breve encuentro no deseado. Ambos querían dejar atrás lo que habían hecho pero cada vez que se ignoraban la necesidad de querer estar con el otro resultaba ser más grande.

Y al final ese deseo había podido más con ellos; en un encuentro tan inoportuno como esperado habían acabado sobre la cama de la verde sintiéndose por fin satisfechos al volver a sentir sus lenguas encontrarse, sus cuerpos apretarse y sus intimidades conectarse.

Luego de haber terminado no les había quedado de otra que hablar sobre lo que pensaban hacer. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a romper la relación que tenía; Brick adoraba a Blossom más que nada y Buttercup a pesar de mostrarse insensible e indiferente amaba demasiado a Butch, pero sabían que aun con el amor que les tenían no podían ni querían hacer nada en contra de ese deseo carnal que los consumía cuando estaban solos.

Fue así que habían acordado continuar viéndose a escondidas de todos, sintiéndose culpables por unos momentos pero después entregándose completamente a esa pasión que solo aparecía cuando sus cuerpos se rozaban.

La ventaja era que no se guardaban ningún sentimiento afectivo. A Buttercup no le molestaba entrar a la cocina y observar a los pelirrojos besándose, abrazado o haciendo cualquier otra cosa ni a Brick le molestaba llegar a la cabaña y encontrarse con los verdes fundidos en un beso apasionado. Los celos no los invadían ni sentían algún malestar cuando escuchaban que le decían un "te amo" sincero a sus respectiva pareja.

Tampoco se enfurecían o entristecían cuando sabían que el otro tendría un encuentro íntimo con la persona que amaba. Sabían que lo suyo era puro sexo sin sentimientos de por medio mientras que con Butch o con Blossom era el amor quien dominaba las acciones y no el deseo. Cuando se unían con esa persona era para demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban, mientras que cuando eso ocurría entre ellos era solo para aplacar un impulso.

Aunque ambos temían que las cosas comenzaran a cambiar. Temían que nuevos sentimientos comenzaran a surgir y solo sirvieran para confundirlos más. No deseaban empezar a ver al otro con amor, querían que las cosas se quedaran tal y como estaban. Pero eso no parecía ser lo que sus sentimientos querían. Recientemente habían tenido acciones inconscientes que daban claros indicios de que algo estaba cambiando.

Habían empezado a quedarse juntos luego de acabar, cosa que no era normal y que no habían acordado. El trato había sido que acabando el otro se marcharía directo a su casa pero últimamente no lo hacían y terminaban compartiendo la pequeña cama. Además de que al despertar siempre se encontraban abrazados, cosa que los confundía enormemente. Y si a eso le sumaban que Brick ya llevaba varias veces dejando escapar un pequeño "te quiero" cuando acababan y Buttercup en más de una ocasión había susurrado su nombre en sueños la confusión resultaba aun mayor.

¿Qué pasaba si empezaban a sentir cosas por el otro? ¿Qué les garantizaba que eso había dejado de ser en un deseo y pasaba a convertir en algo más puro y verdadero? ¿Qué ocurriría entonces? ¿Estarían dispuestos a dejar a Blossom y a Butch para poder estar juntos? Y de hacerlo ¿Cómo reaccionarían ellos? ¿Lo aceptarían? ¿Se lo perdonarían o los mandarían a los dos al demonio, como bien merecido lo tenían?

Buttercup sintió como la cabeza empezaba a dolerle cuando esas preguntas se plantearon en su mente. Subió un poco la mirada y observo el despertador sobre su mesita de noche, marcaba las cuatro de la mañana. Suspiro y procedió a levantarse. Se deshizo con facilidad del abrazo del pelirrojo y se dirigió al pequeño baño que tenía su habitación.

Se hecho un poco de agua fría en la cara. Se observo en el espejo y un punto rojo en su cuello capto su atención.

–Maldición– susurro mientras que inútilmente pasaba su mano sobre su piel, como si la marca se fuera a borrar de un momento a otro.

Habían aclarado que ninguno de los dos dejaría una marca en el cuerpo del otro pero al parecer Brick había olvidado eso. La chica desistió y bajo la mirada. Apretó sus manos contra el lavabo sin ejercer demasiada fuerza, lo último que quería era romperlo y causar un desastre en el baño que atraería la atención de sus hermanas y su padre.

Soltó el lavabo y se dirigió a la regadera. Abrió la corriente y entro cuando noto el vapor que comenzaba a salir. Sintió como el agua hirviendo relajaba sus tensos músculos y eso la tranquilizo un poco. La culpabilidad y el arrepentimiento la habían invadido tan pronto como el pelirrojo había vuelto a susurrar un "te quiero" antes de quedarse dormido. Las últimas dos horas las había pasado dándole vueltas al asunto, no sabiendo si alegrarse o preocuparse porque esas palabras fueran cada vez más frecuentes en sus encuentros. Había intentado encontrar una solución pero no había llegado a ninguna.

Salió de la regadera breves minutos después. Se seco con la toalla y salió envuelta en ella. Busco con la mirada su prenda interior y luego de encontrarla se la puso. Después intento ubicar su playera pero al no verla en ninguna parte opto, extrañamente, por ponerse la playera rojo oscuro que había llevado el chico esa vez.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y continuó sumergida en sus pensamientos. Estaba tan ensimismada que no se percato del pequeño movimiento que tuvo lugar a su lado y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco cuando de repente dos piernas rodearon las suyas y unos brazos se posicionaron en su cadera.

–Hola– dijo la suave voz de Brick en su oído, pegando el pecho a su espalda.

Lo que siguió confundió un poco más a Buttercup, ya que de la nada el pelirrojo le planto un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Sintió su rostro arder al percatarse de la ternura que había tenido el chico al hacer eso. Giro el rostro para encararlo y se encontró con una mirada completamente distinta a las que había visto por parte de él.

Normalmente la miraba de dos maneras; con desinterés cuando se encontraba en compañía de Butch o con deseo cuando estaban los dos solos en una habitación, pero ahora sus ojos estaban cargados de una extraña mezcla entre ternura y cariño. Buttercup sintió como su corazón se aceleraba cuando recordó que esa era la misma mirada que le dedicaba a su hermana.

Bajo la mirada, sintiéndose incapaz de mantener el contacto visual y preguntándose porque su corazón había salido disparado de la nada.

–Butter…– la llamo el preocupado.

–Brick esto sigue igual ¿verdad?– pregunto interrumpiéndolo– nada entre nosotros a cambiado.

El pelirrojo la miro extrañado. Tenía una vaga idea de lo que la chica quería decir pero prefería pensar que ella estaba hablando de otro tema y no de ese en particular.

–¿Qué quieres decir?– le pregunto fingiendo curiosidad.

Buttercup se animo a subir la mirada para verlo.

–¿Has empezado a sentir algo por mí?– pregunto por fin la morena.

Brick no supo cómo responder y desvió la vista. No le podía decir que últimamente ella había acaparado la mayor parte de su mente y que cada vez que la veía deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos, abrazarla y besarla pero no de la manera que habitualmente hacían si no de otra que fuera más delicada, pasiva… afectiva.

–¿Tú sientes algo por mí?– le pregunto él.

Buttercup supo que él no respondería a su pregunta tan fácil. Primero escucharía lo que ella tenía que decir y después daría su opinión a conocer. Suspiro y bajo la mirada, los brazos del chico aun rodeaban su cadera y le impedía apartarse, aunque la verdad ella no lo deseaba. Se recargo aun más en su pecho y escondió el rostro debajo de su barbilla.

–No lo sé– admitió– pensaba que no pero ahora ya no estoy tan segura. Siento que hay algo que ha cambiado entre nosotros. Antes solo te veía como lo que deseaba por ser prohibido pero ahora…

–Es algo mas– finalizo Brick.

Ella asintió levemente. Él la estrecho entre sus brazos y recargo la mejilla en su cabeza.

–Me pasa lo mismo contigo Butter– empezó a decir– al principio no te veía como algo más que la chica que deseaba pero ahora me resulta difícil dejar de pensar en ti. Es irritante porque sé que estas con mi hermano y yo con la tuya pero a la vez me gusta tenerte en mi mente. Me relaja y de alguna manera me hace feliz– se detuvo por unos segundos, intentando saber cómo seguir.

La azabache se separo un poco y levanto la mirada. Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos.

–Sufro y gozo al pensar que tal vez… me este enamorando de ti– finalizo Brick.

No le dio tiempo para una respuesta. Inclino el rostro y la beso de una manera distinta. Buttercup respondió subiendo uno de sus brazos y colocando la mano en su nuca para impedirle apartarse. Ese beso era diferente, no era salvaje y desesperado como lo que acostumbraban darse, esta vez sus labios se presionaban tiernamente, con dulzura. Sin tener la necesidad de apresurar las cosas y eso les hizo pensar si era posible que eso hubiera dejado de ser satisfacción y hubiera pasado a convertirse en algo más puro… algo como ¿amor?

**Aquí termina. Ojala aun quede alguien que se apiade de mí y me quiera dejar un review para saber que le pareció. Y voy a tratar de ver si la inspiracion me pega para poder actualizar "¡¿Esto es una broma?!" **

**Saludos!**


End file.
